Amor, Escárnio e Maldizer
by innistrad
Summary: Esta história, tal como todas as outras histórias, tem um ponto que poderá ser considerado o começo. Mas aquilo que torna este começo especial e distinto de outras histórias quaisquer é o facto de começar no dia trinta e um de Outubro, com um rapazinho pequeno chamado Harry e um gato, igualmente pequeno e - aparentemente - chamado Joe. - Universo Alternativo / Slash


**Título** - Amor, Escárnio e Maldizer  
**Autora** - innistrad  
**Par Principal** - Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
**Par(es) Secundário(s)** - Ronald Weasley / Hermione Granger;  
**Género** - Universo Alternativo, Non-Magic, Romance  
**Avisos** - NC-17, clichés!, slash, violência, calão, cliché (é considerado warning?) e OOC'ness.  
**Resumo** - Esta história, tal como todas as outras histórias, tem um ponto que poderá ser considerado o começo. Mas aquilo que torna este começo especial e distinto de outras histórias quaisquer é o facto de começar no dia trinta e um de Outubro, com um rapazinho pequeno chamado Harry e um gato, igualmente pequeno e - aparentemente - chamado Joe.  
**Disclamer** - Esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos e as personagens pertencem a J.K.R.

**AN** - espero que gostem e que não tenham problemas com clichés e capítulos demasiado grandes. Não levem a mal, aposto que já existam muitas fics como esta mas todas as autoras têm direito a tentar uma, penso eu x). Beijos e espero que gostem :D

* * *

_**Amor, Escárnio e Maldizer**_

**Prólogo** – _Um Gato Chamado Joe_

* * *

Esta história, tal como todas as outras histórias, tem um ponto que poderá ser considerado o começo. Mas aquilo que torna este começo especial e distinto de outras histórias quaisquer é o facto de começar no dia trinta e um de Outubro, com um rapazinho pequeno chamado Harry e um gato, igualmente pequeno e - aparentemente - chamado _Joe_.

- Oh ele é um amor! – uma das mulheres que estavam nos degraus à entrada da casa disse com uma voz completamente enamorada – Não sei como lhe resistes Lilly, - acrescentou, inclinando-se na direcção da mais nova e baixando a voz – Eu mal resisto aos meus e eles não me deitam olhos assim...

Lilly Potter suspirou acenando com a cabeça. Conhecia bem o sentimento e, se tivesse de ser sincera, raramente dizia que não a Harry – era quase impossível. A criança era simplesmente impossível de resistir de tão adorável que era. As suas orbes verdes estavam presos no seu filho, estava dividida entre, dizer que sim e abraçar e apertar aquelas bochechas rosadas e fofas, e dizer que não e levar o rapaz para casa e explicar-lhe que não podia levar o gato para casa.

- Mas Mã! – a voz tomou um tom quase choroso enquanto abria muito os olhos por de trás dos óculos – Ele é _peteno_ como eu! E-e-e já tem nome e tudo! Joe! – tentou mais uma vez enquanto abraçava o pequeno gato preto que tinha encontrado no quintal da Mrs Weasley – Ele _pecisa_ de uma cama para _domi..._

Inconscientemente ou não usava todas as capacidades que uma criança de quatro anos tinha para conseguir o que quer. Os seus olhos verdes vivos e, ligeiramente amendoados, estavam muito abertos e brilhantes com as lágrimas que começavam a querer aparecer; os cantos da sua boca estavam descaídos mostrando a sua infelicidade e o lábio inferior estava para fora fazendo um beicinho adorável. Os seus caracóis negros estavam desgrenhados e completamente despenteados de andar a brincar com as outras crianças e eventualmente de atrás do animal que trazia agora nos braços. Ainda para mais a criança estava mascarada _– imagine-se de quê_. No topo da sua cabeça estavam umas orelhas, no fundo das suas costas uma cauda pendia, na sua face haviam uns bigodes já meio esborratados com a brincadeira e a ponta do nariz – que outrora tinha sido preta - estava agora mais cinzenta dado a falta de cor. Como o toque final, no seu pescoço havia uma coleira de plástico com um gizo tilintava entretendo o verdadeiro gato.

- Harry, meu querido... – Lilly disse num tom exasperado mas com um sorriso nos lábios – Não podemos levar o gat-

- Joe! – interrompeu a criança fungando e tentando manter as lágrimas longe das bochechas. E apertou mais o ser que carregava nos seus pequenos braços até este soltar um miado desconfortável. Harry prontamente diminuiu a pressão com medo que a sua mãe arranja-se mais uma razão para não poder levar o pobre ser para casa.

- Certo. _Joe..._ – a jovem mãe concedeu com um aceno de cabeça enquanto avançava para o seu filho e se agachava à sua frente - Não podemos levar o _Joe_ connosco Harry, não temos lugar em casa, nem uma caixinha, nem comida... – a ruiva explicava num tom apaziguador, passando os dedos longos e delgados pelos caracóis tão parecidos com os seus.

- Mas ele pode _domi_ na minha cama... – disse fungando enquanto uma lágrima caía pela bochecha corada – E eu dou-lhe a minha comida! – baixou a sua cabeça e roçou o nariz no pêlo negro do gatinho pequeno tentando conter agora os soluços que se queriam soltar da sua garganta.

Era preciso ter-se um coração muito frio para dizer não, 'I_sso ou quatro anos de treino_ _a resistir aos beicinhos de Harry Potter_' pensou para si mesma.

- _Harry_. – o seu tom era firme e os seus dedos foram até ao queixo da criança e levantou a cabeça do rapaz fazendo-o olhar para si – Imagina o que o Joe teria de passar se ele fosse lá para casa. Passar os dias inteiros sozinho, só com companhia de noite e ninguém para brincar durante o dia... Já vistes? – passou o polegar pela face rosada e limpou umas lágrimas que caíam – E quando o Padfoot for lá a casa, não era muito bom para o _Joe _porque o cão não gosta de gatos. E também tenho a certeza que ele deve estar com saudades da mamã dele. – o seu tom era final e o rapaz não pode senão acenar timidamente – Agradece à Mrs Weasley por te ter convidado para a festa de Halloween, vai dizer adeus aos teus amigos e depois vai deixar o Joe onde o encontraste.

Levantou-se da posição em que estava e viu os ombros da criança a tremerem com os soluços, as lágrimas que caíam agora dos seus olhos eram gordas e salgadas e o Joe estava a gostar de as lamber com a sua pequenas e áspera língua. Lilly suspirou novamente e virou-se para a mulher mais velha que lhe lançara um olhar conhecedor e um sorriso meio triste nos lábios.

- _Obigado_ Molly – Harry disse com a voz a tremer mas ainda assim deu um beijo na bochecha da senhora mais velha enchendo-a de lágrimas e, aquilo que parecia ser ranho. A mulher envolveu-o num abraço reconfortante e pressionou-lhe um beijo na testa. Eventualmente o rapaz virou as costas às duas e dirigiu-se ao resto do grupo de pessoas que estavam a celebrar o que restava da festa.

Já passava bem das onze da noite e Lilly tinha de ir para casa, James deveria estar à sua espera e de Harry.

- Lidaste muito bem com a situação, se a minha Gin me lança-se esses olhos eu estava perdida, - Molly passou a mão pelos cabelos alaranjados – O Ron já é mais fácil de resistir depois de tanto rapaz mas a Gin não é possível para mim. – o sorriso estendeu-se nos lábios e a mulher mais nova não pode deixar de rir com o comentário.

- Obrigado Molly...

- Ora não tens de agradecer Lilly! O pequeno Harry é sempre bem vindo aqui a casa, ele é uma boa influência nos rapazes. – acenou com a cabeça na direcção do grupo de rapazes que parecia querer afogar o mais pequeno em abraços. As duas riram-se ao ver os caracóis pretos no meio do mar de cabelos vermelhos; a verdade é que os cinco Weasley adoptaram Harry muito facilmente isso incluía os dois mais velhos, William e Charlie, que apesar de já não terem paciência para os irmãos pareciam ter bastante para Harry.

Uns minutos mais tarde a dita criança apareceu ao pé da sua mãe, já com as lágrimas mais dominadas, agarrado à mochila que trouxera para guardar os doces que recolhera com Ron, Fred e Georg. Olhou muito atentamente para a sua mãe enquanto esta se despedia da Mrs Weasley e, quando uma mão se dirigiu para as suas costas e o empurrou gentilmente em direcção ao carro estacionado na terra batida, sorriu. Já dentro do carro e bem a caminho de casa não pode conter uma pequena risadinha para combinar com o sorriso maroto que trazia nos lábios.

Em resposta um miado soltou-se de dentro da mochila.

* * *

A casa estava silenciosa quando Lilly colocou a chave na porta. Algo dentro de si achou estranho aquele silêncio, não conseguia classificar parecia ser... ensurdecedor, parecia que havia algo que não estava muito bem naquele cenário. Provavelmente James já estaria a dormir, tinha andando com um caso bastante complicado em mãos daí que tivesse declinado o convite dos Weasley para participar na festa das crianças. O patriarca da família Potter estava sempre disposto a fazer parte de festas, fosse elas quais fossem, mas especialmente coisas que envolvessem o seu filho. '_James é um pai babado_' pensou Lilly enquanto segurava Harry no colo, a sua cabecinha encostada no seu ombro '_E eu uma mãe babada também..._' sorriu.

Tinha de resolver o assunto do gato mas para já tinha de pôr a criança a dormir, senão iria haver uma guerra na manhã seguinte e ela não podia voltar a chegar atrasada ao estúdio. Sem olhar à sua volta entrou dentro de casa, com a mochila num braço e o filho no outro, dirigiu-se às escadas subindo com cuidado para não acordar o rapazinho meio adormecido. No fundo do corredor abriu a porta do quarto e pousou a mochila à porta olhando para o buraco deixado pelo fecho meio aberto, uns olhos verdes curiosos espreitaram de lá de dentro e a mulher sentiu-se cair na tentação.

Era tão parecido com Harry que até metia dó.

Pequeno, pêlo preto e uns olhos verdes e radiantes. Ela suspirou – _novamente_ – parecia que era a única coisa que fazia naquela noite e deitou um Harry que piscou os olhos verdes em resposta aos movimentos, tratando de começar a tirar a roupa à criança para lhe vestir o pijama. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos caracóis negros e fortes, tentando acalmar o estado em que estavam. Algo impossível, talvez o melhor fosse deixar crescer aquele cabelo rebelde.

Subitamente, vindo do nada, ouviu o som de pneus a guinchar no alcatrão da entrada e um reboliço até a porta de casa se abrir. Harry sentou-se imediatamente na cama, sobressaltado com a confusão; a ruiva colocou-se de costas para o filho e olhou para a porta começando a dirigir-se a esta.

- Lilly! Harry! - o grito de James paro-a no seu caminho – Onde estás! – o homem de cabelos negros e desgrenhados subiu as escadas dois a dois e entrou no quarto filho.

O ar queria parecer sair dos seus pulmões todo ao mesmo tempo; a sua camisa estava rasgada numa das pontas e coberta com aquilo que Lilly desconfiava que fosse sangue, os seus olhos azuis perscrutaram o quarto todo até pousarem na sua mulher. Foi apenas uma questão de segundos até ter os braços em volta dela, apertando-a contra si fechou as pálpebras por um momento e a seguir observou o seu filho que parecia assustado com aquilo tudo.

- James o que é que-

- Temos de sair daqui Lilly, tenho de te tirar daqui a ti e ao Harry... – disse afastando-se fixando-se na face à sua frente mas antes que pudesse elaborar um outro par de pneus derrapou perto da casa seguido da porta de um carro a bater num som definitivo. James inspirou abruptamente e largou Lilly – Fica aqui com o Harry, não saiam daqui aconteça o que acontecer.

Infelizmente, antes que ela pudesse dizer o que for que fosse, James pousou os lábios nos seus e virou-se saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si. Ouviu o primeiro degrau a ranger e depois deixou de ouvir o que fosse. O seu coração batia furioso no seu peito e a adrenalina percorria as suas veias incitando-a a mover-se, a fazer algo. Virou-se para o seu filho que a olhava confuso e agora mais assustado; as suas mãos tremeram enquanto pegava nele, sentia as lágrimas a quererem sair dos seus olhos verdes mas aguentou firme, levantando-o nos seus braços apertou-o contra si quando ouviu o reboliço a começar e os tiros que se seguiram.

_- Mã_? – sussurrou Harry com a voz a tremer, as suas mãos apertavam a camisa da ruiva e os seus olhos estavam arregalados. Na sua inocência não compreendia exactamente o que se estava a passar, o que não queria dizer que não sentisse medo do que estava a acontecer.

- Shh... – colocou um dedo à frente dos lábios dele e apertou-o contra o seu peito, tentando proteger o seu filho, o seu querido filho – Vai tudo ficar bem Harry, vai tudo correr bem... – sussurrou, as lágrimas soltaram-se das suas orbes verdes e olhou em volta do quarto como que a procurar uma maneira de fugir dali para fora - _se ao menos conseguisse chegar ao carro..._

Quando o silêncio se prolongou demasiado, Lilly segurou a respiração durante uns segundos e ouviu claramente os passos pesados a subir as escadas. Avançando lentamente, medindo o tempo, medindo as hipóteses, fazendo as escadas ranger de uma forma que arrepiou a jovem mãe. Não era James que aí vinha. A ruiva sentiu o coração na garganta, tentando saltar-lhe pela boca. Desesperada encostou-se ao nicho ao lado da porta e esperou, pousou Harry no chão gesticulando para que ficasse ao pé de si e puxou o candeeiro da ficha, segurando nele até os nós do dedos ficarem brancos e depois fechou os olhos, rezando a todas as divindades para que poupassem o seu filho.

Não foi preciso muito até a porta se abrir lentamente e uma figura num casaco preto entrou devagar, observando à sua volta. Numa das suas mãos estava um revolver prateado e na outra estava, aquilo que parecia ser uma faca manchada. Lilly susteve a respiração movendo-se da forma mais silenciosa que conseguia em direcção à porta – ao que parece o homem não tinha reparado neles. Apertou Harry contra si com a mão que estava livre estava bastante desesperada mas uma espécie de esperança parecia assomar no seu peito.

_Talvez_ conseguissem.

No entanto parecia que nem o destino, nem o futuro estavam a seu favor. Se Lilly pudesse rever aquele momento com calma era teria dito que ambas as entidades tinham tido uma conversa especial entre os dois para lhe atazanar os planos.

Com um miado agudo, Joe, saltou de dentro da mochila fazendo com que a atenção do homem se voltasse para eles.

Durante uns segundos tudo estava silencioso. _Parado_. Mesmo na escuridão do quarto Lilly conseguiu ver as feições do homem, a palidez da sua pele lembrava-a de um fantasma e os seus olhos castanhos avermelhados lembravam-na de sangue seco. Soltando-se dos seus pensamentos e vendo que tinham apanhado o fulano de surpresa, Lilly levantou o candeeiro e espetou-o com toda a sua força na cabeça do homem que, já estava meio espantado ficou atordoado por uns minutos, desequilibrando-se atabalhoadamente.

- Harry corre! Vai até casa da Mrs Jackson e pede para eles chamarem a policia! – disse dando um beijo na testa e agarrando os ombros do filho, empurrou-o para fora do quarto – Depressa!

- Mas _Mã_! – respondeu num tom choroso tentando agarrar as mãos que o afastavam. Antes que ele pudesse acrescentar o que fosse ouviu um barulho e uns segundos a seguir um tirou voltou a soar pela casa.

Desta vez os seus ouvidos queixaram-se horrivelmente, uma dor aguda fez com que Harry fechasse os olhos e coloca-se as mãos sobre os ouvidos. Sentiu qualquer coisa molhada e viscosa a assentar na sua cara e no seu pijama fazendo com que abrisse de novo as orbes verdes para espreitar.

- Foge... Harry... – sussurrou Lilly agarrando-se à ombreira da porta, as lágrimas caíam dos olhos da sua mãe juntamente com o sangue formavam gotas gordas e grossas que pingavam nas suas bochechas pálidas com o susto.

Sem voltar a duvidar das palavras da sua mãe soltou um pequeno grito e deu uns passos atrás e, eventualmente, começou a correr em direcção às escadas o mais depressa que as suas pequenas pernas o conseguiam levar.

Tropeçou várias vezes ao longo do corredor. O seu coração batia muito depressa e o medo era tão grande que lhe parecia querer congelar, ainda assim, as suas pernas moveram-se. Ele não compreendia o que aquele homem – sabia que ele era mau, mas porque não tinha o seu pai apanhado o homem mau? Era isso que ele fazia! Quando chegou ás escadas olhou para trás e viu uma figura a atravessar a porta do seu quarto, com um gemido de medo começou a descer as escadas o mais depressa que pode mas quando estava quase no final tropeçou, os seus pés descalços escorregaram em qualquer coisa que não deveria estar nos degraus.

Felizmente a queda fora pequena, infelizmente a sua perna dobrou num ângulo estranho e Harry caiu no chão escorregando e gritando de dor. A sua face raspou naquilo que parecia ser uns vidros partidos, assim como o seu braço e a sua perna.

Não se conseguiu levantar.

As lágrimas, o ranho e agora o sangue da sua mãe e seu escorriam pela sua cara. Tentou arrastar-se mas isso só o magoava mais, virou-se de barriga para cima a tempo de ver aquela figura vestida de negro no topo das escadas. Harry Potter tinha quatro anos, se lhe perguntassem o que ele estava a sentir não saberia responder. Tinha medo. _Sim_. Muito mesmo e tinha medo por si e pela sua mãe que ficara lá em cima e pelo seu pai que ainda não tinha dito mais nada – ele não compreendia o que se estava a passar. Algo dentro de si o tinha feito mexer-se além do choque e do medo, um instinto de sobrevivência muito enterrado dentro de si tinha feito com que ele se movesse tentando fazer aquilo que a sua mãe lhe ordenara.

Mas agora não conseguia andar, a perna doía muito e os vidros enterravam-se na sua pele fazendo o chorar ainda mais. A sua testa parecia em fogo de tanto que lhe doía, já não conseguia distinguir as coisas. Piscou muito os olhos verdes tentando focar as imagens à sua frente - não tinha os óculos e as lágrimas não o deixavam ver decentemente no entanto enquanto o homem descia lentamente as escadas, saboreando o momento como se de uma sobremesa se tratasse, Harry viu um pequeno vulto preto a descer as escadas estacando-se uns degraus abaixo do homem.

Se o destino e o futuro estavam contra Lilly Evans Potter, então eles estavam a favor de Harry James Potter. Isso ou a sorte tinha um grande apreço pela criança porque algo de estranho aconteceu – nestas alturas em que tudo parece correr mal, algo correu bem.

Com os olhos fixos na criança o homem avançou pelas escadas sem ver onde colocava os pés. Por isso quando uma das suas botas pretas pisou a cauda de Joe - _que estava a lamber-se muito educadamente no degrau, como se nada de mau estivesse a acontecer à sua volta_ – e ele soltou um miado horrivelmente agudo que assustou a figura que descia, desequilibrando-a. Deixou cair as armas para se agarrar ao corrimão de madeira, mas o seu corpo deu uma volta estranha e, estando no meio do lanço de escadas a sua queda foi grande. A sua cabeça bateu na balaustrada trabalhada e os seus olhos, castanhos avermelhados arregalaram-se, quando viu que o seu corpo caía para o chão em direcção aos cacos do jarrão que havia partido na escaramuça com o Potter. Um dos cacos virado para cima e-

Não houve mais pensamento racional a partir daquele momento porque quando caiu, Marvollo – _o nome que Harry viria a descobrir anos mais tarde _– estava directamente sobre um pedaço bastante afiado que acabara por se espetar na sua garganta, garantindo assim que ele não se voltasse a mover. A criança tinha tido sorte, pura e simplesmente sorte, uma vez que tinha evitado cair naquele local em particular. O sangue começou a fazer uma poça no chão e Harry Potter ainda com a adrenalina nas veias por causa do medo, do susto e das feridas que sustinha olhava para aquele quadro com um misto de espanto e horror.

Volveu a piscar as orbes verdes quando viu o gatinho que trouxera para casa a subir para cima do corpo do homem morto e a sentar-se na sua cabeça como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Começou a lavar-se, lambendo muito cuidadosamente as patas com a sua língua áspera. Harry não pode conter um riso meio estrangulando mesmo não compreendendo tudo sabia que as coisas tinham corrido horrivelmente mal e ao mesmo tempo horrivelmente bem. Com um último suspiro os seus olhos reviraram nas suas cavidades e ele caiu para trás, desmaiando com o cansaço e com as emoções todas que passavam pelo seu pequeno corpo.

Foram umas horas mais tarde quando o parceiro de James apareceu na vivenda dos Potter e descobriu aquele cenário. Frank Longbottom separou-se de James para procurarem o psicopata – agora morto – em dois pontos diferentes e quando não obteve resposta ficou preocupado e dirigiu-se imediatamente à casa de família do homem. Infelizmente não foi a tempo, mas ainda assim chamou os reforços e as ambulâncias. Ficou dividido entre o horror e o alivio quando descobriu que havia dois sobreviventes.

Harry James Potter e um gato - aparentemente chamado _Joe_.


End file.
